The Princess of Rivindale
by ShadowFox Blyght
Summary: A young princess is born in to the family of Aragron And Arwen, Emmeraya is diffrent from all the rest she has forsorken love but that will alll change when she meets him the one who will make her heart black and bitter or will he?


Chapter One The Arrival of the princess?  
  
The rain pored down heavily on the white marble of the castle steps. The blond Elvin creature climbed the wet steps. The old wooden door screeched as it opened. He looked up at the steps, he put his hand throw his hair and slowly went up the enormous step covered in red velvet carpet. He finally reached the top of the steps he opened the door and walked in the warm room. The fire snapped and burned away the wood in the fireplace he looked up at the dark hair man. The man spoke in a delicate voice "Hello Legolus" The blond elf spoke "Hello Aragron and hello to you to Princes Arwen." She replied "Hello Master Legolus" she turned and faced him and graved her Husbands arm to help her to stand "When's the baby do Arwen" "Any day now Legolus"  
  
The Next Day  
  
The morning was greeted by the cries of tinny lungs the baby screamed and fussed Aragorn walked in to the room he reached out to the nurse and spoke "Where's Aragorn JR" she turned "I don't know were is he" he looked at the baby "There he is" she looked at him "he is a she" he paced and looked at the nurse "this can be it's suppose to be a boy." "Im sorry master Aragorn but it's a she." He looked at his tired wife, the door opened and Legolus walked in they faced each other and spoke about the child. The baby cried louder and louder Aragron walked out to meat Legolus he passed him a pouch filled with gold peaces Legolus smiled. Aragron walked over to the helpless child and picked her up. The baby stopped crying and started to giggle Aragron smiled with joy to see his baby girl. Legolus walk in and grated the new life to the world. Legolus turned to see the mother. The young child graved one of his arrows and started to hit her father with it ::in the baby's head:: ::just because Im a girl doesn't mean I can hurt you:: Aragron graved the arrow and gave it back to Legolus. Aragron looked at his wife she spoke "where's my father Aragron " "He isn't here yet, but he should be on his way" Aragron gave the baby to Legolus The baby smiled and giggled he smiled back at the baby and looked at his friends "What her name" Arwen and Aragron looked at each other. Aragron spoke we want you to pick because you are the godfather for her. Legolus smiled me I.I don't know what to say but thank you my friend and her name will be Emmeraya they smiled Legolus handed the baby to Arwen. Arwen held her baby close to her heart the baby yawned. The door opened and Elron walked in "father" Arwen said with greeting words. Elron Walked over to his daughter and took the baby from her arms he looked at the baby Elron spoke "She is going to be in a lot of trouble, like her father" he gave the baby back and left the room. Legolus looked puzzled. Arwen spoke " Im sorry about that Aragron" he looked away from them and left the room Legolus fallowed. The helpless child cried. "Aragorn don't take it to heart you know how he fells just don't worry about it" "I know Legolus I know"  
  
18 years later  
  
"She's gone Aragron" "What!!!, Not again Hanna tell me your lying" "Nope do you want me to get Legolus and Tracy to help us find her" "fine" Aragron walks away from Hanna. Hanna shakes her head "her we go again". She walks down the hall to meat up with Tracy. "Come on" "Not again Hanna did she run away Again" "Would I be asking you or your husband to go with me if she didn't" "Good point" they all sandal up to find the young princess. "Legolus" "Yes Aragron" "Lead the way" They ride off .  
  
Emmeraya   
  
The horse stops galloping the dark hair female looked up she held he horse steady She looked back and herd the sounds of gallop in the distance she got off her horse she turned to the horses face "Go Ebony Hurry" the horse rode off, the dark hair female climbed the tree she waited with her bow and arrow ready to attack At any moment she looked down and waited she looked down again to see a group of people she staid quiet knowing the slightest sound, could lead to her fait she with drew her bow and arrow and watched the group of people .  
  
The group of people  
  
" Aragron we should split up" he nod his head "You 2 stay her knowing she might come back this way we will go ahead" "Aww there's no fun is that why do me and Tracy have to stay behind " Because Hanna" "Aragon such a bold man, even throw his daughter is right above us and he cant tell". They rode off. Hanna and Tracy looked at each other "You can come out now Emmeraya". Emmeraya jumped down from the tree "How did you know I was here" "Because we do" "Shut up Hanna" Tracy laughed " "so how long did you think you could hide from us princess" "personally I was trying to get out of the kingdom to get something but now I cant Hanna" Emmeraya wassailed for her horse to come. The black stallion galloped in towards them she jumped on her horse and looked behind her and then in front of her "bye" she road off back to the castle. Aragron galloped up "did you see her" "yes we did Aragron" he held his horse steady she shacked his head in anger "were did she go now Hanna " Hanna looked up "home duh" Legolus rode up " no sign of her down wind Aragron". "I know were she is lets hurry before she gets away again "  
Emmeraya and Blyght: Well people I guess you have to wait till we upload again I hope you like the beginning of my story please review 


End file.
